


Tattoos

by saltkingsage



Category: Devilman
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, no angst at all this time, this is...... self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkingsage/pseuds/saltkingsage
Summary: Ryo and Akira had gotten matching tattoos.





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Damn sage, back at it again with the gayness.

As the sun rose up over the distant horizon, two young men were cuddling in their shared bed. They had gone through a lot; they were finally getting the rest they deserved. See, their neighborhood was a rough place to live, and they and their friend Miki often got harassed by local bullies. It was worse in high school, but now that they were out of that hellhole, they didn’t have to deal with any pests except for the aforementioned bullies.

Anyway. One of the two men snuggled closer to the other. The other stirred a little, and he yawned.

“Mmhn, Akira,” he mumbled.

“Morning, Ryo,” Akira whispered.

Ryo rolled over to face Akira, and he smiled softly. Akira’s heart just about burst out of his chest. He still couldn’t believe that the love of his life was laying here with him. Right here. After all that had happened, after the messiness and tears, after the heartbreaks. He scooted closer to Ryo, and he traced the tattoo near Ryo’s heart. The tattoo was of a sun, and Ryo had gotten it with Akira. And Akira’s tattoo? It was of a moon, and it was also near his heart.

Akira didn’t mean to be cheesy, but he said, “You’re the sun to my moon. You do know that, right?”

Ryo snickered and responded, “Of course, babe.” Then he traced Akira’s tattoo and pulled him closer. Akira hugged his waist and gave him a nose kiss. Ryo giggled softly and stroked Akira’s hair. Then, both of their stomachs grumbled at the same time. The men snickered and snuggled even closer than they had been; they were now chest to chest. It just so happened that their sun and moon tattoos lined up perfectly. “Oh look, it’s an eclipse of our hearts,” Akira pointed out with a smile. Ryo grinned and rolled them both over so that he was laying on top of Akira. “Now, it's a literal eclipse,” he said with a smug grin. Akira burst out laughing and planted a kiss on Ryo’s lips. “God…or should I say, Satan, I love you so much,” Ryo whispered. “I love you too, but can we please eat some breakfast?” Akira asked. “Of course.” 

Later, they got breakfast at their town’s café. They enjoyed pancakes and hot cocoa while talking and laughing.

Ryo would always be Akira’s sun, and Akira would always be Ryo’s moon. Their love was an eclipse, blocking out any challenges that may come its way. And their tattoos symbolized that.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, my twitter is asralovebot and my tumblr is isakashi..... :3


End file.
